


Bliss

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Character Study, Community: Saiyuki_time, Gen, Happy, Solitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an unexpected free day on his hands, what does Sanzo <i>really</i> crave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> written for **[saiyuki_time](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/)**, Challenge #39, Free Time; time allowed: 45 minutes; time taken: 60 minutes; (Witten January 2009)

Sanzo put down his coffee cup and looked exasperated. "How long does it take to eat a bowl of soup and some buns, anyway?"

"But these're _so good_, Sanzo!"

"Whatever. I want to leave in 15 minutes."

"Not gonna happen," said Gojyo, flatly, pulling up a chair and reaching for a bun.

Sanzo whipped out his _harisen_ and got Gojyo a good lick on the wrist, but the kappa didn't drop the bun. He was getting tougher. "I _said_ we're leaving. In 15 minutes."

Gojyo juggled the bun into his other hand and inspected his wrist theatrically. "Shitty monk. We're not goin' anywhere. There's a landslide blocking the road."

"Says who?"

Goku had actually stopped eating to listen. Gojyo, his mouth now stuffed with half a bun, nodded toward the entryway. Sanzo stood up, knocking over his chair, and stomped out of the dining room. "Hakkai! _Hakkai ... !_

Hakkai was deep in conversation with the innkeeper, but he looked up at Sanzo's shout. "Yes, I'm afraid so," he said, exactly as though Sanzo had asked him. "Shomao says it will take them most of the day to clear the blockage."

"How far's the next town?"

"At least eight hours, on these roads. I'm afraid we're stuck here for the day, Sanzo."

Sanzo was silent for a moment, then shrugged. "Tch. That's that, then."

Hakkai followed him back to the table. Gojyo grinned. "Told ya so, man."

Sanzo didn't even bother to reward him with a dirty look. Goku silently retrieved his chair for him. They all watched for a moment as Sanzo inspected his coffee cup, put it back down again, and rubbed his head wearily. The innkeeper came in a moment later and hovered solicitously with the coffeepot. "We'd be honored to have your party stay another night, Reverend Sanzo. A half price."

Finally Sanzo looked up. "Hakkai. Take the card. Get these two morons out of here. Find something to do with yourselves for the day."

Gojyo stood and stretched luxuriously. Goku cheered. Sanzo winced. Hakkai herded his charges out. The innkeeper refilled Sanzo's cup. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Hn. Yeah. Have you got any ... newspapers?"

The innkeeper looked mildly taken aback. "Why, yes. But they're at least a day old."

"That's not a problem."

The innkeeper bustled out. Sanzo leaned back in his chair and sipped coffee. There were still half a dozen other diners in the place, all trying to look at him without actually looking at him. It made him feel twitchy all over.

The host returned with the papers, and the coffeepot again. Sanzo shook his head. "Enough coffee. D'you mind if I take these up to my room?"

"Of course not, but if you'd prefer a more comfortable chair ... ."

Sanzo followed the man out of the dining room, across the entryway, and into a small parlor. It was quiet and dim. The innkeeper draw back the curtains and lit a hanging lamp. There were several comfortable chairs, a small sofa, numerous little lacquered tables, and a brazier that the innkeeper lit as well. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you. We usually only open this room for women traveling alone, so they needn't sit in the common room. Shall I bring tea?"

"Later. Thanks."

The innkeeper set down the stack of papers and left, closing the door after him. Sanzo flipped through the offerings. There was almost a week's worth of three different newspapers, and none looked to have been read more than once. He took them over to the chair nearest the pool of light from the lamp. There was a footstool, too. He nudged the furniture into the perfect configuration, snagged a cushion from the couch for his back, and sat down. The softness of the chair was a blessing after days riding over mountain roads in Jeep. The lamp was just bright enough, and the noises from the street were muffled and easily ignored.

Sanzo shrugged out of the top of his robes. He produced his reading glasses from his sleeve and perched them on his nose. He selected the oldest paper and leaned back into the chair. With a contented little sigh, he started to read.

 


End file.
